Coffee Coincidence
by dr-calzona
Summary: BRENNAN AND BOOTH MEET AT A COFFEE SHOP AND FALL IN LOVE….  for my anon
1. Chapter 1

Coffee Coincidence

For the first time in long while Temperance Brennan had the day off, and like you would expect she was reading. She had just finished chapter 5 when she heard the pitter patter of little feet and following closely behind were the stomps of her husband Seely Booth. The locks tumbled and in came Angela who kicked off her shoes and ran to her mother. "Mommy! How did you and daddy meet? He told me but he said he rescued you from an evil dragon and dragons don't exist."

"Booth don't fill her head with lies. Okay Ang get comfortable it's quite a long story but I think you'll like it." Booth moved to the other side of Temperance and sat down wrapping his arm around her. How he loved this story.

_7ish years ago_

_Temperance had been waiting in line for at least 10 minutes and had to get to work, only one person was left in front of her and then she heard a phone ringing. When the guy in front of her picked it up her first thought was "Oh great one of those guys." He held up his finger to signal the barista to wait for one minute that Tempe knew would be at least 3 or more. The barista shook her head and motioned for Tempe to come up and place her order. Shaking her head she walked past the man in front of her. She noticed his eyes widen at the fact he was not getting his coffee anytime soon anymore. Reaching to cover the mouthpiece he confronted Tempe."Um excuse me miss what are you doing?" He had been looking at the barista and when he caught Tempe's eye the words left his brain and he was standing there gaping like a fish. _

"_Sir I believe you should say something or you are wasting mine and everybody else's time." She looked up catching the mysterious mans eye. She was left speechless stumbling for words. The barista cleared her throat clearly very uncomfortable about the 2 strangers staring at each other. Temperance looked up first clearly flustered. "I assume you're going to order now?"_

"_No no go ahead miss, what's your name?" The barista stifled a giggle at the mans obviously terrible flirting .Tempe shook her head smiling, slightly amused. _

"_My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and you would be?" Tempe watched him try to formulate words and quickly ordered her coffee. _

"_I'm Agent Seely Booth." He smiled and shook her hand, she smile back. The barista called her name and she got her coffee._

"_Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow Agent Booth, have a good day." Tempe started walking to the door and was about to leave when she heard _

"_You too Dr. Brennan and maybe I can take you out sometime!" _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

_Temperance went back to the coffee shop the next day, she showed up at the same time and came centimeters from smacking into Seely Booth. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention and almost ran into you," she looked up and saw the handsome agent from the day before, "Oh hello Agent Booth."_

_"Hi Doctor Brennan, nice to see you again." Temperance was extremely aware of how close she was to Agent Booth and her senses were on high. She could smell his cologne and see how gorgeous his brown eyes were. "Are you alright Doctor?"_

_"What yes, yes I'm fine. How are you Agent Booth?" Temperance mentally shook herself and averted her eyes from Agent Booth's chest and looked at his eyes. _

_"I'm fine Doctor Brennan, how are you?" He looked into her eyes and was startled by the beautiful blue color he saw. _

_"I'm fine as well, thank you." Temperance and Booth stood awkwardly for a few seconds not knowing what to say when Booth spoke up,_

_"So Tempe may I call you that? You never answered my proposition to take you out to dinner." He watched for a reaction in Temperance's eyes, but she just smiled and said._

_"Well that's because I have just met you and you could be a serial killer hiding behind a badge, but it seems that you are who you claim to be, so yes I will go out to dinner with you." _

_"I look forward to it, give me your cell phone number and I will call you with the details. May I buy you a cup of coffee?" _

_"I look forward to it as well, my number is 245-555-7890 and I would love that, but I must get going or I am going to be late for work, hope to hear from you soon Booth." _

_"Oh you will Tempe, have a nice day."_

_"Thank you Booth, you have a nice day as well."_

_Temperance left the coffee shop and went to work to finish her identification of the bones she had been working on the night before, before Angela dragged her out clubbing. But truth be told the only thing on Tempe's mind was the handsome agent and his phone call. _

_Seely was left staring in wonder at Tempe as she left, snapping out of daze he ordered his coffee and went to work, not that he'd be getting much work done. He had a date to plan._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. The writing wasn't flowing and between homework finals and AP exams I had very little time but I am back for the rest of the summer to write for you guys.**

_Tempe walked into the Jeffersonian and shucked off her coat so she could but her lab coat on. She scanned her card and went up on the platform and saw an already hard at work Zack Addy. Hodgins walked up to her holding a chart, Brennan certainly hoped whatever he found was going to help them identify this man. _

"_Dr. Brennan, Angela found a match." Hodgins said smiling_

"_That's great Dr. Hodgins, I'll call the family."_

"_Wait, Dr. B, you seem happier than usual, anything we should know about?"_

"_Dr. Hodgins that is my business not yours. May I have the chart so I can notify the family?" Hodgins handed Brennan the chart and left, he was about to consult Angela and see if she knew what was up. Brennan looked at Zack and gave him the signal to pack up the bones, the case was closed. Brennan was off to her office to make a call._

_ Brennan had just finished her call when Angela burst through the door looking extremely excited._

_Brennan looked up at her slightly confused as to why Angela looked so happy; she hadn't even told her about Booth. She immediately knew Hodgins was to blame for the questions she was about to receive from her best friend._

"_Brennan, Hodgins says you seem happier today, is there something you haven't told me?"_

"_Angela I haven't told anyone anything aside from the family I just got off the phone with. I came in and went straight to work."_

"_You know Bren you have a twinkle in your eye, there is something you haven't told me." Angela gasped "You met someone didn't you!" Angela shrieked jumping up and down a few times. Brennan hadn't had a date in a while._

"_Ang, I do not have a date, what would make you think I have a date?" Brennan crossed her arms over her chest and eyed her friend; she always wondered how Angela figured her out so fast. _

"_Stop trying to deny it, sweetie; it's written all over your face. Who is he?" Angela mimicked Brennan's earlier pose crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Alright, alright, I may have a date. I met an FBI agent at the coffee shop and he asked me out on a date but he hasn't even called me yet so it might not even happen." Brennan sighed. She really hoped Agent Booth would call her, as she hadn't felt a connection to anyone this quickly in years._

_ Booth was freaking out, he had to make this date perfect because for the first time he was 100% sure this would not be a one night stand. Booth began pacing, pacing helped him think or at least that's what he told himself but really he was just extremely nervous. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts but he set the phone back down before he got to Temperance. Booth sat back down and not 5 seconds later a beautiful crazy looking woman barged into his office. He looked up shocked, "can I help you, Miss?"_

"_Yes, hi, my name is Angela, and I believe you are the FBI agent Brennan told me about. I'm here to make sure you take her on this date, she really likes you. But she can never know I was here." _

"_Hello Angela, nice to meet you. You mean Temperance Brennan, yeah I know her, we are supposed to go on a date but I have no clue where to take her and I want to make it a memorable date."_

"_Okay, well Brennan is a vegetarian… and she loves Chinese. I wouldn't suggest taking her to a burger joint or anything. Brennan isn't big on super fancy things either." *Brrrrrrng* "Oh shit, that's Brennan, I better go, good luck, Booth."_

"_Thanks, bye Angela, it was very nice to meet you." Booth sat back down in his chair as Angela left his office. Her information had been very helpful, now he just had to think of the perfect place and call Brennan. _

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Another chapter soon I promise. I'm sure you hate me right now but I want the date to have its own chapter. Reviews are loved. **


End file.
